


Exercises in Futility/Tranquility

by kynologia



Series: Exercises in Futility/Tranquility [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Image, Healing, I'll probably add a separate work that has that good good Genyatta sex, M/M, Pre-Overwatch Recall, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Trauma, but here they just kiss and cuddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynologia/pseuds/kynologia
Summary: The last thought Genji Shimada has before he loses consciousness is that, huh, it turns out the Himalayas reallyareimpressively damn tall.He collapses.Genji Shimada is lost, and finds himself in the company of Tekhartha Zenyatta. As the two grow, both closer together and as individuals, they question their life paths and all that they hold.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Series: Exercises in Futility/Tranquility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Exercises in Futility/Tranquility

The last thought Genji Shimada has before he loses consciousness is that, huh, it turns out the Himalayas really _are_ impressively damn tall.

He collapses.

...

It's a full 24 hours before Genji opens his eyes again.

The first thing he notices is a golden, floating orb directly above him. Considering it's not the sun, this is a bit startling.

Genji bolts upright from laying prone, quick to discover that his day-long nap did little to help the condition of his body. The parts of his flesh that remain are cold and bruised, muscles aching with each small movement; the areas where metal and silicone meet organic matter sting like they need to be mended.

To be fair, he brought this upon himself — traveling mostly on foot from northeastern Syria all the way to to the Gandaki Province of Nepal _does_ wear at the body, after all. Combined with a self-imposed, restricted-and-then-ended intake of food and limited water, Genji is in utter disrepair. _Good,_ part of him thinks bitterly. That was the whole point: to test how long he could go without such things. Such stupid, necessary, _human_ things. If he had died from dehydration or malnutrition, or exposure or illness or exhaustion, would that have made him human again? Could a second death restore what humanity was lost in his first?

Genji clearly didn't get to find out, if the roof and mysterious orb over his head are anything to go by.

"Ah, you're awake."

A deep, modulated voice speaks from Genji's left, and he turns sharply to face it. He finds himself looking at a slight-framed Omnic wearing a pair of tattered pants and hovering a foot off the ground. Genji figures this is who the sudden voice belongs to, and immediately decides he doesn't trust it. He tenses up, his body taking the defensive despite its damage. The Omnic raises its hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Not to worry, I assure you I am not your enemy," says the Omnic. His voice is clear and kind, and doesn't irritate Genji's throbbing headache.

"Who are you?" Genji hisses back. A hand goes to find his wakizashi but feels nothing — he also notices that his katana is gone, and a cold rush of anxiety races through him. He doesn't show his surprise, instead narrowing his eyes at the Omnic. "Where am I? Tell me."

The floating android lowers its hands, resting them gently in its lap. "Your weaponry is on the table," it answers in response to no question. Genji furtively glances over to the table, and sure enough, his swords are there resting on them. His eyes dart back to the Omnic, still wary.

"I am Zenyatta, and you are in the Shambali Monastery. I was exploring the outskirts of the local village when I found you unconscious in the snow. I did not want to leave you there in such a condition, so I brought you up the mountain for you to rest and recover." It points to the orb above Genji. "This should assist in your healing. It's charged with the energy of the Iris, and you may hold onto it as long as you like."

When Genji tries to recall his last whereabouts, he realizes that this Omnic — Zenyatta, apparently — is speaking the truth, at least about his situation. He questions the orb, although leaves it be for now as he continues to glare. The synthesized voice and design of his rescuer seem to be male, and his tone is admittedly soothing.

Genji remains reticent to speak, simply watching and waiting for Zenyatta's next move. This leaves them in silence for a couple of minutes until Zenyatta continues.

"That orb," he explains, "is simply a means to channel Omnic energy. Actually, it is quite a new creation — I hand-crafted it with the help of my brother, Tekhartha Mondatta."

 _Brother._ Genji tenses.

Zenyatta seems to notice this with a slight tilt of his head, although makes no comment on it. "Mondatta is the leader of the Shambali. He's quite admirable, but I do confess I sometimes question his ideals."

Genji doesn't understand why the Omnic is revealing such information to him — if anything, it seems impudent. Still, this is of no concern to him, and he accepts the strange orb and its strange owner.

...

The next few days consist mostly of Genji resting in the same room he woke up in, occasionally brought food and water by Zenyatta and other Shambali monks. While he remains distrusting of them, Genji processes that he's in no apparent danger and relaxes a bit, accepting the sustenance with a gracious nod of his head each time.

When he feels well enough to stand and move about, it doesn't take long until he's wandering all around the monastery. The structures, which are situated on the side of an enormous, snow-capped mountain, are simple and sturdy. Genji knows enough about the Shambali to know that they live mostly ascetic lives, putting aside worldly connections for enlightenment from what they call the Iris. Zenyatta had mentioned it in the first conversation, and while Genji isn't sure how much he believes in that sort of thing, he doesn't comment on it.

In fact, he doesn't say anything at all for the first week that he stays there. After he's had his fill of exploring the monastery, Genji takes to trailing Zenyatta throughout his day instead. They go on like this for another week or so, Zenyatta contentedly performing his quotidian tasks and Genji stalking him like a bristly cat, watching from afar. Between this and Zenyatta continuing to tend to and visit Genji in his room, they develop a quiet sense of almost knowing each other.

For example, Genji learns that Zenyatta is committed to meditating at least once daily, and helping down in the village nearly as often. It seems to be a repetitive life he leads, and yet the aura of peace he radiates has Genji wondering if maybe the Shambali have the right idea — or at least, maybe Zenyatta does.

He's seen other Omnics about the area, including the apparently-famed brother, Tekhartha Mondatta. The leader carries himself confidently, and tried reaching out to Genji once or twice throughout that initial week. Each time was met with a cold silence, but Mondatta seemed unbothered. As far as Genji is concerned, he'll stick to Tekhartha Zenyatta.

...

A month into his stay, Genji is decidedly fully recovered. The Shambali monks patiently applied salves and mechanical adjustments to his body as needed, and Zenyatta equally as kindly continued to talk to Genji as if he were a valued acquaintance.

Now, standing in the main chamber of the monastery, Genji stares at his rescuer once more, this time with a look of consideration. For only the second time since he awoke, the cyborg speaks.

"...My name is Genji. I have appreciated my time here," he starts, voice slightly hoarse. He seems uncertain, but continues on. "You appear to be a wise Omnic. I feel... that I may learn from you." Genji moves stiffly to bow toward Zenyatta, clearly struggling with his words. "Please, take me as your pupil, Tekhartha Zenyatta. I do not yet wish to leave this place."

Straightening up, Genji hesitates. "You spoke of questioning your place in the Shambali, and the rule of your brother. I... can understand that myself."

There's the distinct impression that Zenyatta is smiling at him, despite his lack of facial expression. They both know that this is the first bit of personal information Genji has shared, and it feels like some invisible gate has been cracked open.

"Please, call me Zenyatta. I would be most happy for you to remain at the monastery," Zenyatta hums, nodding his head. "However, I hope you continue with me not as a student, but as a companion. I feel that we have much to learn from each other, Genji."

It's sentimental, but part of Genji warms at that. His lips twitch at the hint of a smile, and he returns the nod.

"Ah, what good news!"

Mondatta walks in from around the corner, having overheard the exchange. He sounds congratulatory, although Genji dislikes that he was watched.

"We welcome you to stay with the Shambali," Mondatta says. "I hope you may find the other monks here to be as your brothers and sisters."

 _Again, brothers._ Genji knows that there is good intention in Tekhartha Mondatta's words, but finds himself uncomfortable nonetheless. Beside him, Zenyatta says nothing, and Genji feels the familiar warmth of an orb hovering nearby.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've sat down and properly written in maybe 3 years (my most recent fic doesn't count, that was DirkJake homework).
> 
> It started with coping and ending with spending hours in ZenWriter (hehe, _zen_ ) outlining and then, somehow, actually writing. I'm really happy that I decided to revisit Genyatta and have that emotional catharsis. My 2017 Genyatta love is undying.


End file.
